User blog:Minithepeanut/A Serious Blog
I have something to say. And I'm not going to say it behind your back, or create a secret wiki where I can complain about you, or just continually avoid you guys so that I don't have to deal with you. I actually have something to say and I'm going to say it right here where you can see it so you can know how I actually feel. This wiki has become a horrible place to be. And, believe it or not, it's not just my fault. It's everyone's fault. Every person who has had something to do with this wiki drama and boycotting each other is responsible and enough is enough. There's a few things I'd like to say, and you guys can do whatever the hell you want with this because I am over it. 1. The Secret Wikis This is my first point that I'd like to complain about. I know about your secret wikis, and you know that. Not all of the users know how to find them but I'm not doubting they know they exist. The thing is, I can easily tell them where to find them, but I'm not, because I'm trying to be the better person. But there is a point when you crossed the line, when you were being rude to users who did nothing to hurt or offend you. I don't care for, nor do I want, one of your insincere apologies for the way you talked about me on those wikis. What I do want you to apologise for, is ruining several users chances for adopting wikis by blocking them. Many of whom, never even knew about it. So you can go apologise to Cc, Jenna, Katie, Blaze, Jess, Crazeh, Sunny, Corey, Batforeverxx, and Mori for ruining that for them. You can also stop being so rude to those users, and you could even try being less rude to me. 2. The Badge-gaming and Horrible Editing This is another thing that is bugging the bajeezus out of me. That badge-gaming you're doing by adding a hundred photos to all of your character pages? It needs to stop. This wiki does not need a hundred photos on every page, and if this continues, it may become conditional that every photo in a gallery requires a caption, and if it continues even after that, we may disable badges altogether. Secondly, and I made a blog about this before, is the horrible editing. When you make a page, make the freaking page. If you've ever looked closely at this template you added a million times to peoples message walls you would notice something. Please add sufficient information as blank or stub pages will be deleted. That has always been there, and that rings true even now. I am sick to death of these horrible quality pages, and in fact, I'm not even going to warn you with a template if it continues. I'm just going to do what was originally stated in the Claimed notification and delete the whole page. This is not unjustified and you were most certainly notified of this. One sentence under each subheading is a stub article. Remember back when you would do actual admin work, and I think Pinkeh was probably the best at this, and you would write in a comment underneath the page OOC:You need to add content to this page or it will be deleted. Then the user would actually strive to improve the page. A cast majority of the culprits doing this are admins on this wiki, and should be leading by example. If you don't like it, go run your own RP wiki away from this one and say, "I don't want to be a part of this wiki anymore. Goodbye." That's as easy as it is. 3. Swearing This one's a little more controversial, and I know there's still a few days to go in the trial period, but there is way too much swearing on this wiki. Victorious is a kids show and this wiki is affiliated with Victorious, whether you like it or not, and, like I said before, if you don't like it, go run your own RP wiki and leave this one. I don't care. 4. Inactivity Most of you involved in the Declaration of Wikipendence, and those secret wikis I mentioned before were pretty pissed off at me before because I was slightly inactive, even though I was struggling to come on whenever I could. You guys are all seemingly inactive from about 9am UTC+10 all the way through to around 1-2 am UTC+10. I understand you all have school, but here's the thing. I know for a fact that you all get online earlier than that and stay up later as well. Not only do I see it on the activity here, but also on all of your secret wikis, and your wiki chats. But surprisingly, no one is ever on chat here. If you are a chat moderator, your job is to be on chat as much as possible, enforcing the chat policies to newcomers and other people who are unfamiliar with the wiki. Administrators, unbelievably, also have that responsibility. If you're going to brag about how you bend over backwards to get online, start bending, or stop being so hypocritical. 5. An Apology From Me There's a reason this took so long to come out, and that's because, like most of you guys involved with this drama, I've been stubborn and too proud to back down. I admit some of what I did was wrong. Targeting individual users in my rants, taking it out on all the wrong people, blaming people for making Oreo leave and even times when I almost considered demoting everyone here because they were annoying me. That was wrong, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not sorry for, however, finding your secret wikis and finding out how horrible you all can be. And why should I be sorry for that? Secondly, I'm not sorry for this blog, nor will I delete this blog. And finally, I'm sorry that you all spend so much time on the internet that you have found time to develop an animosity against random people on the internet who have not gone out of their way to make you feel bad or upset. If I can give you any advice, it's to get off the computer from time to time, and actually just try to enjoy something other than "being a biatch". Category:Blog posts